To visit his grandmother, Luis takes a train $6.37$ kilometers and a car $5.45$ kilometers. How many kilometers is Luis's journey in total?
To find the total distance Luis travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on car = total distance. ${6}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Luis travels $11.82$ kilometers in total.